


The Rewritten Story Archives

by Ruby_Dragonryder, TheInkedFantasy (Ruby_Dragonryder)



Series: The Rewritten Story AU [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/Ruby_Dragonryder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/TheInkedFantasy
Summary: Here you will find character concept sheets, comics, drawings, and any fan art that has been made of this AU. Enjoy!
Series: The Rewritten Story AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you want to know about this AU's Henry Stein. Feel free to comment any questions you have down below and I will try to answer them.

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Henry Oliver Stein

 **Toon Form:** Demon (Bendy)

 **Category:** Studio Staff

 **Age:** 66

 **Height:** 6'3"

 **Weight:** ?

 **Nationality:** Caucasian

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:** Green 

**Occupation:** Animator

 **Relatives:** Joey Drew (Brother); 

**Spouse:** Rosalinda "Linda" Elena Ozell

 **Children:** Lucille Stein; Alexander Stein; Katherine Stein; Julia Stein; Benjamin Stein (deceased); Bendy; Alice Angel; Boris; Charley; Barley; Edgar; Razziel; Erebus; Cassiel; Malpas

**Art:**

Etc. (More to come)


	2. Joey Drew

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Joseph Anthony Drew

 **Toon Form:** Fallen Angel

 **Category:** Studio Staff

 **Age:** 66

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Weight:** ? 

**Nationality:** Caucasian

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Occupation:** Director

 **Relatives:** Michael Drew (deceased); Henry Stein

 **Spouse:** Diana Ozell

 **Children:** Orios; Roxanne; Inky; Illusion; Willy

**Art:**

My first Reference sheet for Joey

**Fan Art:**

*cricket cricket*


	3. Linda Stein

**Profile:**

**Full (Maiden) Name:** Rosalinda Elena Ozell

 **Toon Form:** Winged Angel

 **Category:** Studio Staff

 **Age:** 65

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Weight:** ?

 **Nationality:** Caucasian

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Eye Color:** Green 

**Occupation:** Nurse

 **Relatives:** Diana Ozell (sister); 

**Spouse:** Henry Oliver Stein

 **Children:** Lucille Stein; Alexander Stein; Katherine Stein; Julia Stein; Benjamin Stein (deceased); Bendy; Alice Angel; Boris; Charley; Barley; Edgar; Razziel; Erebus; Cassiel; Malpas

**Art:**


	4. The Master

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** NA

 **Toon Form:** NA

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under Construction)


	5. Sammy Lawrence

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Samuel Benjamin Lawrence

 **Toon Form:** Ram/satyr

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	6. Susie Campbell

**Profile:**

**Full (Maiden) Name:** Susan Evangeline Campbell

 **Toon Form:** Fallen Angel (Alice Angel)

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Weight:** Never ask a girl her weight. 

**Nationality:** American

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:** Blue 

**Occupation:** Voice Actor

 **Relatives:** Mother (Name Unknown); Father (Name Unknown)

 **Spouse:** Samuel Lawrence (engaged)

 **Children:** Seraphina (adopted)

**Art:**

Art by: Me


	7. Norman Polk

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Norman Marcus Polk

 **Toon Form:** Projector-headed Man

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	8. Wally Franks

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Wallace Alden Franks

 **Toon Form:** Australian Shepherd 

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	9. Thomas Conner

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Thomas Tristan Conner

 **Toon Form:** Rhodesian Ridgeback

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	10. Allison Conner

**Profile:**

**Full (Maiden) Name:** Allison Eleanor Pendle

 **Toon Form:** Fallen Angel

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	11. Shawn Flynn

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Shawn Ryder Flynn

 **Toon Form:** Barley/Leprachaun? (TBD)

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	12. Grant Cohen

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Grant Alexander Cohen

 **Toon Form:** Spider (Edgar)

(More to be added)

**Art:**


	13. Jack Fain

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Jackson Robert Fain

 **Toon Form:** Ape (Charley)

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	14. Lacie Benton

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Lacie Olivia Benton

 **Toon Form:** Rabbit

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	15. Bertrum Piedmont

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Bertrum William Piedmont

 **Toon Form:** Octopus

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	16. Buddy Lewek

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Daniel Edison Lewek

 **Toon Form:** Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	17. Lucy Stein

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Lucille Elizabeth Stein

 **Toon Form:** Feather Winged Demon

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	18. Alex Stein

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Alexander Boris Stein

 **Toon Form:** Wolfy

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	19. Katie Stein

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Katherine Alice Stein

 **Toon Form:** Fallen Angel

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	20. Julia Stein

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Julia Symphony Stein

 **Toon Form:** Winged Angel

(More to be added)

**Art:**

(Under construction)


	21. Orios Drew

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Orios Drew

 **Toon Form:** Fallen Winged Angel

(More to be added)

**Art:**

**Fanart:**

Credit: Queen of Chaos on Quotev


	22. Roxanne Drew

**Profile:**

**Full Name:** Roxanne "Roxy" Drew

 **Toon Form:** Demon (Four-winged)

 **Category:** Lost Toon

 **Age:** 15 

**Height:** 5'5"

 **Weight:** Never ask a girl her weight. 

**Nationality:** Caucasian

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Grey

 **Occupation:** NA

 **Relatives:** Joey Drew (Creator); Orios Drew (Brother); The Ink Demon "Inky" (Adopted Sister); Illusion Nixen (Adopted Sister); Diana Ozell (Step-Mother); William "Willy" Ozell (Step-Brother)

 **Boyfriend:** Erebus Stein

 **Children:** NA

**Art:**

Older Roxanne, Demoness of Floof (by me)

**Fan Art:**


End file.
